


Sleepy Bois and Soft Joys

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ....what do you mean there is no angst?!?, Fluff, Go to bed, Logan Overworks, M/M, how am i writing this?, patton hugs, pure fluff, snuggle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: The Logical side is determined to work late, but Patton has a snuggle scheme in the works.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sleepy Bois and Soft Joys

“Logan, come to bed darling, pleeeeease.”

“I will soon Patton, I just need to get these last couple things done.” Logan barely looked up from his pile of textbooks.

“But it’s sleepy time,” Patton whined, rolling over in Logan’s bed, “And I am sleepy”

“Then go to sleep, love. I will be there soon.” Logan risked a glance to the comfortable looking bed, and his adorable boyfriend looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I can't sleep without you,” The puppy dog eyes intensified, “Tuck me in? Just a lil kiss on the forehead?” 

Logan glanced guilty to his textbooks, and acquiesced.

He perched on the side of his bed, and leant down to give Patton a peck on the forehead. Patton hummed with pleasure.

“Goodnight my love. I wish you the best of dreams.” Logan whispered in Patton’s ear.

Patton smiled against his cheek, and then grabbed the back of Logan's head softly to guide him down for a proper kiss. He was soft and warm. Logan let himself lose himself to the kiss for a moment.

Next thing he knew, Patton had flipped him into the sheets, pressing him down into the pillows.

“Mine.” Patton hummed into Logan's shoulder. “Snugglebuddy.”

Logan’s tired brain took a full minute to wipe the soft smile off his face to lodge a tentative rebuttal.

“At least let me finish my page, and turn the lights out.” 

“No. You can turn off the lights from in bed.” Patton rubbed his face into Logan’s chest…

The pillows smelled of lavender oil. He supposed it was rather late, and sleep schedules were important.

It took the barest flick of his thoughts to turn his lights off, till only the glow of his celestial ceiling lit the pair.

Patton captured his lips yet again for a sweet chaste kiss, and Logan could feel his amusement at his snuggle scheme working. Logan made sure to give a grumpy sigh at his fate, secretly relishing the warmth against his skin as Patton manoeuvred him into little spoon.

Their legs tangled, their hands intertwined, and they were both asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I actually wrote some fluff for once. What is this fuzzy feeling? I don't know...
> 
> (ok I do know, I have got a wonderful girlfriend who messaged me offering forehead kisses and snuggles the next time I see her and she has made my grinch heart grow 3 times today)
> 
> Comment 'sleep soft snuggle bois' for fuzzy feelings to enter your heart or something like that. idk <3


End file.
